


Interlude: Shards Of Destiney

by Ayanna (AnnieO)



Series: Thicker Than Blood [4]
Category: Thundercats - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieO/pseuds/Ayanna
Summary: Dreams often offer more questions than answers.





	Interlude: Shards Of Destiney

She knew that it was impossible to dream while in suspension, yet here she was standing on the dream plane. It had begun with her mind being assaulted by the images of her home dying again, but this time she was standing on the surface of Thundera as it became one with oblivion. She could feel the surge of heat as it ate through her skin. She felt the agonizing pain as her body was ripped apart by forces it could not combat. Suddenly she knew what was happening.

She was dying.

The pain…the screams…All of it came from her. Then as suddenly as the pain had begun, it ended, and she had found herself here standing on the dream plane. She had no notion of how long she had been here, for time was unimportant in this place. So she stood. She waited.

She dreamed.

The room was pleasant. Brightly colored walls with cheerful paintings hung upon them. She saw herself. Sitting in a small rocking chair, holding a small bundle wrapped in soft blankets, humming a tune that was familiar, yet unfamiliar. The feeling of contentment and safety issued from the dream.

The image shifted:

The same pleasant room. Brightly colored walls now filled with shadows. She saw herself again. Clutching the small bundle wrapped in soft blankets. The feelings of contentment and safety gone. Replaced with terror and oppression.

The image shifted:

The room was dark…forlorn. She saw herself again. Lying on a bedsurrounded by machines. Tubes entering her skin and down her throat. The sound of a respirator forcing life-giving air into her lungs. A shadowy figure sitting silently in a chair…waiting…alone.

The cheetah jumped at the sound of someone calling her name, and turned towards the sound of the voice. She found herself facing a young Thundarian of maybe 12 seasons, yet she could not place which clan would claim the girl. Her face, shaped much like Cheetara’s, the slim build of her body, and the dark spots in her mane suggested cheetah clan. But the flaming red fur that covered her body and made up her mane and the face markings suggested tiger clan. <Who are you?>

<Your guide> the girl answered simply as she move off not waiting to see if the cheetah followed.

<Wait> Cheetara quickly moved to catch up to this wayward cub. She glanced at the girl once again trying to place her heritage. <Do you at least have a name, a clan?>

<You may call me Leigh.>The cub answered. <And I have no clan.>

Cheetara froze at the cub’s answer. <An Outcast?>

<No> Leigh answered simply, and then held up a hand forestalling more questions.<Please follow we have little time.>

The remainder of the walk was made in silence. Cheetara soon found herself standing in front of what she could only describe as a temple. It was white with walls so smooth that her reflection could be seen as she passed them by. The girl led her into a large room in the center of the temple and stood in front of a dais with four-raised platforms on top of that. On each pedestal sat a cat, but not like the cats she knew. These were like those that once roamed the feather meadows of Thundera back before the time of the ancients. Suddenly the vision before the cheetah clicked. She looked at the cats, a lion, a tiger, a panther, a cheetah, and with wide eyes and called out one word as she fell to her knees

<Moing-fhionn!>

The four cats turned their majestic heads towards Cheetara. The cheetah that sat among them stood and gracefully jumped to the spot directly in front of Cheetara.

<Yes, we are the creators. And the time has come for you, Cheetara clan Duma, daughter of the Larden, to learn of your density.>

<I do not understand.>

<I told you this would not work.>The Creator of Lions spoke out.

<Be silent Sadhbh.> the tiger hissed.

<You hold much faith in your mate’s abilities Urnick.>

<Silence!> Cinnya Oir hissed up to the others. She waited until the silence had fallen again before resuming her words. <Tell me Cheetara. What know you of your Clan? Of its history?>

<I know little, creator. I was not raised among my Clan.>

<Do you know the name Ciara?>

<No creator.>

<Then we have much to teach you before the blood moon comes. For now know this. Within you is the power to unite the clans, and from you will come the chosen.> The cheetah rose from her seated position and returned to her perch on the daises <Leigh will show you the path out.>

<But I still do not understand.> Cheetara protested as Leigh tried to guide her out.

Cinnya Oir regarded the Thundarian, <You need not understand yet, young Cheetara. Just remember what you were told today. Now go.>

<Come. We must leave.> Leigh pulled at Cheetara’s arm forcing the older cheetah to follow her from the temple.

The girl quickly led the cheetah back to the spot they had met and turned to leave.

<Wait> Cheetara gave the girl another look <I know you, yet I don’t.>

<Your time to leave has come.> the girl pointed to a portal of light that had opened.

<Please who are you?> Cheetara asked.

The girl regarded the cheetah with eyes that held more maturity then her age should allow. <I am the future. I am a small shard of the crystal that is life.> Cheetara watched as the scene around her began blur and fade away. <I am hope.>

The cheetah reached out trying to grip onto the fading plane trying to seek her answer before she gave into the darkness of her mind.

<Peaceful journey…Mother.>

Cheetara slept.


End file.
